Saleté de nain !
by Katheliina
Summary: [Collaboration, plus de détail au début !] -RyoDa- Tatsu' en avait marre de chercher de partout dans leur appartement, en allant finalement fouiller dans le bureau de son amant bien que ce dernier lui est interdit, il tombe sur une liste bien particulière, qu'il le laisse perplexe sur les goût de Ryo.. Two-shot, à la deuxième partie, lemon !


Bien le bonjour !  
C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente une collaboration RyoDa entre mon très cher petit Neko, Nyaa [Alias Hiinako !] !  
Nous avons décider de faire cette collaboration après avoir vu cette fameuse liste, car oui, elle existe bel et bien. Ryo n'est pas bien dans sa tête, je vous l'accorde.  
Enfin bon, on c'est bien amusé en voyant ça et on a décidé d'en faire un RyoDa ! Encore mieux, d'en faire un TWO-SHOT ! Si le premier est drôle (on l'espère), e deuxième sera plus.. hot :3  
Nous ne l'avons pas encore écris, mais on se grouille, so, à bientôt mes amours  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_-Bordel, où est-ce qu'il l'a foutu?!_

Tatsuya en avait assez, cela faisait vingt putain de minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans le foutu appartement de son amant, sans rien trouver ! Bon sang, on pouvait pas perdre un truc si important non ?! Merde ! Il en avait marre. Il n'était pas encore allé dans le bureau de Ryo, ce dernier ne voulait pas, mais si ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait là-bas alors tant pis. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clef, ce qui serait logique à moins que son petit ami soit con. En s'approchant un peu plus, il se rendit compte qu'elle était entrebaillée. OK, Ryo était très con.

Il entra donc dans le bureau spacieux et regarda de partout. Bon sang, cette salle était carrément plus grande que toutes les autres pièces ! Tout le luxe pour lui ? Saleté de nain ! Dès qu'il rentrerait, il l'utiliserait comme punching ball, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné.  
Il commença alors à fouiller, évitant de trop déplacer les objets et autre. C'était pas le moment de foutre le bordel, il devait être discret !

En déplaçant une pile d'interviews de son petit ami qu'il avait gardé, - Ryo, égocentrique? Pas du tout voyons. Juste à peine. - il fit tomber une page d'un magazine, pliée en deux. Intrigué, il déplia la feuille et tomba sur une suite d'énumérations. En s'y intéressant de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de ce qu'il fallait faire pour être la petite amie de Ryo, écrite évidemment par les soins de celui-ci.  
Il sourit en lisant l'introduction, où Nishikido se présentait comme étant "**le mec le plus sexy de tous les temps**". Décidément, ce dernier avait un sacré problème d'égo, il allait devoir lui donner une petite correction, son amant n'allait pas dormir de la nuit.  
Sortant de ses pensées légèrement trop perverses, il revint à cette fameuses liste et lut la première condition.

**1° Avoir un beau nez.**  
Il fut surpris, c'était quoi, cette raison ? Instinctivement, le boxeur toucha son propre nez.. Comment il savait si il avait un beau nez ou non ?! C'était franchement bizarre.. Passons à la suivante !

**2° Avoir un nez mignon.**  
...Ueda se demandait si son amant n'avait pas un complexe avec cette partie du corps ! Ca aurait été sur..Sur les cheveux, les yeux, les ventres ou ou ou.. un truc logique ! Mais là.. Un nez, UN NEZ ! UN FOUTU NEZ BON SANG ! C'était possible de juger si quelqu'un va lui plaire de cette manière ?! Bonjour le romantisme !

**3°Avoir des cuticules bien soignées.**  
Sérieusement, Ryo avait des problèmes mentaux, c'était pas possible autrement.  
N'étant pas une meuf, il décida d'ignorer cette clause.

**4° Avoir de beau cheveux.**  
Sur ce coup, pas de problèmes, son petit ami lui avait souvent répété qu'il adorait sa chevelure caramel, teinte bien évidemment, un peu longue, qui adoucissait encore plus les traits de son visage, déjà très doux.  
Repensant à ce compliment, il sourit. Parfois, Ryo lui disait vraiment des trucs gentils. Enfin... Rarement quoi.

**5° Ne pas être grosse.**  
Il devait s'énerver de voir que ce nain avait de vieux clichés macho de la femme au corps parfait, ou il devait être rassuré d'être aussi mince?! Quoi que... La manière dont il pourrait perdre ses kilos si il en prenait était plutôt.. Appétissante.

**6° Avoir un visage d'étrangère.**  
Il y avait un léger bug sur ce coup. Bien qu'il n'avait pas une apparence typiquement japonaise, on ne doutait pas vraiment de son origine... C'est quoi ces gouts qu'il a l'autre ?! On lit la suite !

**7° Savoir ce qui lui va bien.**  
Aoutch. Ce point par contre, c'était pas du tout ça... Ueda et la mode, c'était pas vraiment compatible. Pourquoi s'emmerder à choisir des fringues pendant des heures, alors qu'un simple t-shirt, un jeans et des basket suffisaient largement ?! Enfin bon, même vêtu d'un sac à patates, Ueda restait magnifique. Oulah, à force de cotoyer Ryo, il commençait vraiment à devenir comme lui.

**8° Ne pas faire de bruit avec ses chaussures à talon aiguille en marchant.**  
Suivante !

**9° Être mignonne en kimono.**  
Ca, il n'en savait rien ! Et même pour un fantasme, jamais il ne mettra de kimono pour fille ! Son image de "princesse" le collait suffisamment comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! Goûts de merde !

**10° Avoir un regard subtile et mignon.**  
C'est son imagination où ce type faisait une fixette sur le visage des gens ? Enfin bref... Jamais Ueda n'admettrait un jour posséder quelque chose de "mignon". Mignon c'est pour les meufs, les petites femmes fragiles, voire pour les animaux... Pas pour les mecs quoi! Et Tatsuya était un mec, même qu'il faisait de la boxe. Donc il avait raison, donc ce point est inutile. Na.  
Et puis dans tout les cas, personne savait si oui ou non il avait un regard mignon.

**11° Aimer les ramen au tonkatsu.**  
Ca, il le savait déja. Combien de fois ils avaient dû aller au restaurant pour que Ryo mange et le force lui-même à avaler ces ramen ?! Ca lui sortait par les yeux à force ! D'accord, c'était bon, mais tout de même, faut pas exagérer non plus !

**12° Ne pas insister pour aller aux meilleurs endroits.**  
…. Nyé?

**13° Connaitre les gouts de Ryo.**  
C'était limite la seule condition logique pour le moment. Encore heureux qu'il fallait connaître les goûts de son compagnon ! Et puis y'avait cette liste, au cas où on oublierait...

**14° Faire de la bonne soupe miso.**  
Ouais bon, Tatsu est une merde en cuisine maiiiis Ryo ne s'est jamais plaint de sa soupe... Donc ça doit être mangeable.

**15° Faire de bon oeufs japonais.**  
Il voulait pas plutôt des oeufs à la coque ? C'est beaucoup plus simple !

**16° Bien faire du riz.**  
Après les visages, c'est sûr la cuisine que Ryo fait une fixation?! Il avait peur de mourir empoisonné ?! Bref, étant japonais, c'est évident qu'il sait faire du riz... EH MAIS STOP! La cuisine... C'un truc de femelettes!

**17° Dormir beaucoup.**  
Tiens ? Il s'inquiètait du sommeil de ses amant(e)s ? Ou de son propre sommeil plutôt? Genre si on dort beaucoup on se réveillera pas avant lui et il pourra dormir ? Hm, rusé le nain!

**18° Ranger sa chambre souvent.**  
Il se foutait de sa gueule là? Uepi s'occupait de TOUT le ménage de leur appart, parce que son petit ami fainéant voulait rien foutre ! Bon, restons objectif, c'était une liste pour tout le monde, pas que pour lui, pas vrai ?

**19° Se laver tous les jours.**  
Euh ouais... C'est très légèrement obvious quoi. Fin bon, étant donné qu'ils prennent leur douche pratiquement tout les jours (bah oui, avec les tournées ect...Ils peuvent pas tout le temps non plus) ensemble, merci Ô Ryo, gros pervers, ce point était OK!

**20° Se démaquiller avant de dormir.**  
BON NISHIKIDO, T'ES BI OUI OU MERDE? LES MECS NE SE MAQUILLENT PAS ! SUIVANT.

**21° Penser à sa famille.**  
Sa famille qui a voulu l'abandonner dans les montagnes ? Oui oui, il y pense tout le temps voyons ! Bon, il s'entend bien avec sa soeur et ses parents, mais cet épisode lui est rester au travers ! Alors y penser ok, mais tout le temps.. Faut pas rêver !

**22° Aimer tout les animaux sauf les chats.**  
_[N.d.A : PAUVRE NYANYAAAAAAMOI TT]_ No soucis, Tatsu aime les animaux... Mais les chats aussi. C'est tellement mignon. Tss, Ryo est vraiment un sans coeur.

**23° Avoir de bonne manière.**  
Ca allait pour ça aussi, après tout, élevé dans une familles riche ça aidait de ce côté là ! C'était même lui qui parfois reprenait Ryo sur ses manières ! Ca devait carrément l'agacer, de temps en temps !

**24° Être égoiste de temps en temps.**  
Habituellement, on veut justement ne pas être avec des gens égoïstes... Ryo est vraiment une exception ! Et il a des goûts bizarre, en passant... Une minute, comment on peut avoir de bonnes manières et être égoiste en même temps ?! CA N'A PAS DE LOGIQUE BON SANG !

**25° Connaître ses caprices.**  
Euuuuuh... Le sexe ça compte? Si oui, il les connait bien, en effet. Bon, il n'y a pas que ça non plus mais principalement.. Si.  
Le boxeur sentit ses joues chauffer à la pensée de souvenirs assez.. torides. Arg ! Non non non non, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, si Ryo rentrait et le voyait dans cet état il passerait directement à la casserole !

**26° Le comprendre quand il est en colère.**  
Il avait légèrement du mal à le comprendre quand il cassait tout dans la maison... Faut dire qu'il a des réactions franchement exagérées parfois. Surtout quand il se mettait en colère car il s'était disputé avec Yamapi ! Pourquoi quand c'était avec lui il n'était pas comme ça hein ?! … NON IL N'EST PAS JALOUX DES REACTIONS QUI DIFFERENT DE CE FOUTU NAIN.

**27° Être gentil avec les personnes agées.**  
Il devait comprendre que quand la plupart des Johnny's seront vieux, il sera enfin gentil ? Enfin, si il avait du respect pour les vieilles personnes au moins, c'était une bonne avancée.

**28° Parler beaucoup.**  
Tss, c'est bien un truc de meufs de parler beaucoup. Et parler pour dire quoi, hein? Pour se plaindre des goûts excessivement bizarres de son petit ami? Alors ça c'est sûr, Ryo allait beaucoup l'entendre parler ce soir. Enfin, si il pouvait.

**29° Pouvoir lire l'atmosphère.**  
Il le prenait vraiment pour un con ou quoi? C'est logique! Il allait pas se mettre à rire et à danser quand tous les gens autour de lui dépriment ou sont tristes! Question de bon sens, merde. Et vice-versa ! ...Une minute, ça, c'est pas logique, il devait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire sur le coup.

Installé sur le fauteuil du bureau, Ueda reposa la liste et soupira. C'est confirmé: son petit-ami avait des goût non seulement bizarres, mais il l'était lui même. Et puis... A part quelques trucs, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ressemblait Tatsu'.. Alala, tellement illogique ce nain! Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il s'apprêta alors à partir.

_- Hime! J'suis rentré ! … T'es où?_

Oh. Merde. Là, il était mal. Il entendit son amant approcher. Bordel une solution une solution une solutiooooooooooon ! SOUS LE BUREAU ! … Non, très mauvaise idée en fait.

_- Tatsuya... Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon bureau?_

Il était foutu.

* * *

Fin de la première partie ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de cette collab' ! :D  
Bye bye


End file.
